Uchiha Clan
Clan Overall Description and History Please give a description of your clan's history here. Clan Traits Cosmetic *Hair: Black, or dark shades. *Eyes: Black, dark hues. *Height: Average height *Weight: Average build Personality traits *Honourable *Proud *Independant *Determined *Stubborn Strengths *Superior Ninjutsu *Exceptional Genjutsu Weaknesses *Terrible Speed *Inferior Strength Abilities The Uchiha Clan was known for theyre exceptional for thier Fire Chakra Nature, As well slightly skilled in FuinJutsu art of sealing As for their fire nature, The uchiha signature move was known as the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Clan members were not recognised as adults by the rest of the clan until they could successfully use this technique. The Uchiha were also highly known for their mastery of ninja tools. They themselves invented manyshuriken move sets which required the use of thin metal wires, one example being the Windmill Triple Blades technique. Kekkei Genkai: The Sharingan. (All Members Allowed) Sharingan Abilities: *The sharingan can do three things. *Firstly: Watch the chakra flow of opponents. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them.[4] They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. *The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan *The last of the Sharingan's abilities is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. [This will be allowed only after attaining Chuunin and later, the ability to copy jutsu is highly dangerous and any untrained Uchiha or Hatake will be unable to perform such adept use of the Sharingan.) Kekkei Genkai: The Mangekyō Sharingan. (Rare) The Mangekyō Sharingan Abilities: *Tsukuyomi- Tsukuyomi is one of the most powerful genjutsu in all of existance. Such a powerful technique is not without its disadvantages however. Due to the complexity of the illusion and the quickness with which it is executed, an enormous amount of chakra is necessary and an added amount of stress is placed on the left eye. Tsukuyomi can only be broken by a Sharingan user that shares the same blood as the user; and repeated use of this ability, like all of the MS's abilities leads to eventual blindness. *Amaterasu- Amaterasu is the highest Level of Fire Release technique's, Said to produce jet black flames that are as hot as the sun. It is pared with the Tsukyomi, one of the strongest genjutsu shown. Upon looking onto an area after it's inition it will shoot out jet black flame's and is said to never stop burning; even when whatever is caught by the Amaterasu is completely reduced to ash or destroyed, it can still continue burning for seven days and seven nights. However, the flames burn fairly slowly, sometimes allowing anyone struck by Amaterasu an opportunity to remove whatever clothing or body parts have been caught ablaze. Use of the technique also puts a great deal of strain on the user, usually causing their eyes to bleed. *Susanoo - (Rare, 3 Members Allowed), is the third ability granted by the Mangekyo Sharangan to those who awaken the abilities: Tsukuyomi and Amatarasu It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those that have acquired the Mangekyō Sharingan, it is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's life.Sasuke described it as feeling pain in every cell in his body which only grew from prolonged use. Clan Achievements *The second mightiest clan next to the Senju Clan before the founding of Konohagakure. *One of the most reknown and famous clans in existance. Recent Clan History *Since the death of Sasuke Uchiha and Hatake Kakashi the Sharingan has slowly been making its recovery as has the Uchiha Clan, after both found Uchiha wives and married, a series of lucky relationships between their offspring lead to not only the survival of the Uchiha Clan as a whole, now approaching complete recovery from the massacre of 100 years ago, but also the Sharingan is once more at its full strength for Uchiha Clan members. Category:Clan Page